


Tie 'Em In a Knot

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Aiba are the owners of two impossibly cute puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie 'Em In a Knot

Do a trick, get a treat. Nino understood that concept quickly. Roll over, shake hands, sit. Well, to be perfectly honest... the only trick he'd mastered was sitting on command, the others were questionable at best. But it was better than Oh-chan was faring, as his response to 'sit!' was usually to lick Aiba's palm or snuff at Nino's neck.

Not that Nino minded so much. They _were_ the best of friends, and even if Oh-chan was slow in picking up tricks, he was graceful about what he did instead. That was probably why Jun and Aiba took turns sneaking him treats anyway, watching the Basset puppy get rounder and rounder as they declared his weight an unsolved mystery.

Nino was smarter about treats, because treats weren't satisfying if you ate them right away. The best kind of reward was one that lasted. The Shiba Inu puppy proudly displayed each doggie treat he earned in an ever-growing pile behind one of the apartment's dying potted plants.

Maybe one day he'd let Oh-chan eat _all_ the food in his dish instead of just the leftovers, and grab something from his stash when he got hungry. Oh-chan would whimper in that way that made Nino's tail wag fast and furious. Until then, he'd just keep doing tricks, getting treats, and dreaming of a collection that reached all the way to the ceiling. Maybe even the sky.

\- -  \- - 

"You can't let him keep them there, Masaki! If he's not going to eat them, some other creature will, and the _second_ something gets in here that's not _supposed_ to be here I'm going to _freak out_ ," Jun warned, pointing emphatically at the giant pile of dog treats behind a fern that Jun insisted on buying as a decorative piece and neither remembered to water.

Aiba pulled at his shirt's neckline and considered his words carefully, though they came out in a tone that sounded panicked. "It's Nino's special place, yeah? We don't have a backyard, Jun-kun, he can't bury them."

"Look, it's a miracle Oh-chan hasn't eaten the entire lot and puked on my clean floor. Nino won't know what happened, he'll just start a new pile and we'll keep... picking it up," Jun suggested.

He removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair, his stress level obvious, but the gesture a sign that he was having doubts. Aiba knew that a Jun without a hat was a Jun ready to be taken advantage of, in all the fun ways.

"But he's just like his owner, riiiiiight? He has his own little puppy collection because he... uh... he sees his Jun-tan collecting rings and shot glasses and exciting hats and his little puppy heart... wants to make you proud of him!"

Jun stayed quiet, pressing his thumb to the corner of his mouth as he turned to look at his pet, snuggled up to Oh-chan on the sofa he and Aiba had _agreed_ was for humans only. He sighed and gave a nod of defeat, even allowing Aiba to hug him from behind - usually reserved for very, very, very special occasions.

"He loves you!" Aiba announced, planting a wet kiss on the man's cheek. Jun rolled his eyes and attempted to pull himself away.

Both laughed as the snoozing Oh-chan began to snore and Nino twitched beside him.

\- -  \- - 

Oh-chan loved when he had to pee. Not actually feeling like he had to pee, exactly, but what happened _after_ peeing. If he wiped his feet enough on the special space he and Nino used in the room with the bath, his paws would make little black smudge marks on pretty cream tiles. Sometimes interesting shapes would appear and he'd bark for Aiba and Jun to come and look. They never seemed as pleased as he did, sometimes they had frowns on their faces and spoke in hushed tones, but Oh-chan took that to mean he needed to make even _better_ shapes next time.

Nino never looked upset when Ohno would skid across the floor in hopes of making the black smudge stretch as far as he could. Nino would lift his leg and pretend he was going to pee right on top of Oh-chan's art, but Oh-chan would push at him until they both fell over and rolled.

Once he caught Aiba taking a picture of his creation and was so happy he'd plopped down on the man's foot and refused to move. When Nino had claimed the other foot as his own and Aiba's laughter filled his ears, he closed his eyes and touched his nose with his tongue.

Eventually he'd learn that peeing was for outside and black smudges would no longer be possible. But Jun would be ready for that day with a bright, white sheet and colorful paints that washed off in the bath.

\- -  \- - 

The man looked more confused than furious and Jun really couldn't blame him, as he'd never have suspected Aiba capable of doing something _that_ foolish.

"No, I mean... _really_ sorry. I'm very, very sorry. I'll never do it again," Aiba apologized profusely, knees on the floor (which clearly embarrassed their neighbor, but Aiba felt it was only right given his crime).

"It's not really that big of a deal, I just... when I was planning on coming over here to confront you I wasn't expecting that kind of explanation," the neighbor, Sho, answered with a sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Oh-chan and Nino sniffed around him curiously, tails wagging and puppy looks exchanged that none of the men could really read. Aiba tried not to chuckle as Nino changed paths, approaching him slowly before licking his chin. This was a serious moment. Very serious.

"How much has it cost you?" Jun asked, fully prepared to take out his wallet and repay whatever amount the man claimed (within reason).

Sho seemed to want no part in that kind of deal, shaking his head violently before smiling down at the Basset puppy at his feet. He wasn't the type to make a big deal out of something small, and really, having two adorable puppies made it difficult for Sho to hold a grudge. He lowered himself down to scratch behind Oh-chan's ears, heart needing no warming up. He was already in love.

"I already get three different papers. Having one go missing wasn't really that inconvenient. Maybe just let me read it first next time?" Sho suggested, flashing Aiba a friendly smile.

Aiba continued to bow his head repeatedly, but this time in thanks. When he stood up it was only to turn and grin at Jun in relief, Nino wiggling in his arms. Sho might have gone easy on the man, but Jun wouldn't let this go. His eyes read of kitchen cleaning duty and Nino and Oh-chan's bill at the groomer's, but Aiba could admit it was only fair.

"Big success, eh Nino?" Aiba whispered to his puppy, and kissed the top of his head.

\- -  \- - 

Oh-chan liked Nino. Whenever he wanted to go somewhere, Nino would walk right beside him, and when he did? He'd let Oh-chan rest one of his ears across his back so he wouldn't accidentally walk on it. Of course, that was only one of them, and sometimes Oh-chan would trip anyway. But Nino had trouble controlling what his back legs were doing, so together they shared a comfortable pace.

Nino liked Jun. Jun always let Nino share in all his fun, keeping the puppy in his lap as he played his video games, even if it meant he had to move his arms to strange positions as he hit buttons. When Jun had a bad day, Nino was the first one to greet him at the door. And though Nino's affection was shown through nips at toes and rumbling growls, Jun always got the message, and bopped him on the butt before he did anything else.

Jun liked Aiba. He was sure he didn't express it enough, taking their shared space for granted and assuming his actions would speak louder than words. Allowing the man to purchase not one, but _two_ tiny puppies and rubbing his back when his seasonal allergies were just too much to bear (in spite of his own sniffles and random aches). But at least when Aiba whispered _I love you_ , Jun always remembered to say it back. And when Jun climbed into bed at night, the man was always there.

Aiba liked Sho. Ever since the man had let the newspaper issue go, Aiba had considered him a dear and true friend. Suddenly he was aware that he and Jun could have _people_ and not just puppies for company. Sho helped them with balancing budgets and keeping up with current events, and Jun taught Sho how to dress like someone his age (even if Sho had protested quite strongly at first).

Sho liked Oh-chan. The puppy had captured his attention from the first time he'd knocked on Aiba and Jun's door. He was almost lethargic in a way that required energy, a contradiction that Sho just couldn't get over. And the way the puppy reacted each time Sho offered him a secret helping of Jun's famous pasta made laughter burst out of him until he was caught. Sometimes he thought about stealing him, as retaliation for many a stolen newspaper, but... well.

Oh-chan really, _really_ liked Nino.

And together they liked chewing on Jun's designer shoes.


End file.
